Talk:The Kids Aren't Alright (1)/@comment-4233790-20150729213943/@comment-31940816-20150730040417
I really wasn't referring to Pixar in my comment, moreso Disney Animation Studios (even though Pixar is a Disney subsidary), but hey, while we're at it, I might as well just put out my opinion on how Pixar's running out of ideas as well...? I've come to notice, with the help of various Tumblr posts, that almost all of Pixar's movies have pratically the same premise - "Hey, what if (insert something that typically isn't known for having emotion) was capable of having emotions?" *Wall-E = robots with feelings *Ratatouille = rats with feelings *Monster's Inc. = monsters with feelings *Toy Story = toys with feelings *Cars = cars with feelings The list goes on. In addition, Inside Out, which is being referred to as Pixar's "most creative film yet" really outdid itself to prove that since its' story revolves around emotions having emotions which, after doing some research, just so happens to bear a considerably large resemblance to the 2009 manga Nounai Poison Berry (later adapted into a live-action film in 2015) which actually makes my claim about the ever-so-present lack of originality. These types of stories about non-human characters being given human emotions can be heartwarming and wonderful when done right, (see: How To Train Your Dragon) but Pixar's been following the same old formula in a majority of all their films ever since the success of Toy Story in 1995. It's downright lazy, not to mention obnoxious. And it's pretty damn unfair how Pixar, as well as Disney, is able to get away with it and still make millions of dollars + win awards for their work whereas masterpieces like The Wind Rises, How To Train Your Dragon, and The Tale Of Princess Kaguya were snubbed of the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature award they clearly deserved more than their Disney/Pixar competotors that were ultimately able to achieve such a prestigious title. Yikes, maybe that's just my own bitter self speaking. But really, it's all out of taste. I personally just don't have much of an interest in Disney & Pixar movies because a) I'm not intrigued by them and b) I just think they're lazy as hell in so many aspects, as explained in some of my previous posts and now, this one. Didn't think I'd have to get into this discussion again since my comment wasn't really meant to start one, but I guess it was sort of inevitable with the amount of Disney/Pixar fans here. Again, didn't mean to offend anyone, it's really just my opinion and I guess that's the only way to put it. :| Don't add onto this "argument". Don't say anything else. That's not even what the original thread was meant for. Seriously, I don't wanna hear it. Nothing you say is going to change my view on Disney & Pixar just like how nothing that I said here is going to change yours. Come to think of it, I don't know why I wasted my time writing all of this. Whatever, it was pretty fun to write. x)